Episode 8635 (8th May 2015)
Plot Callum berates David for losing Max, telling him about the phone he gave him and forcing him to get into his car with Lily to take them back to Weatherfield. Steve returns from re-tracing his cab ride to find the dog's owner, only to find that they are in New Zealand for a couple of weeks. He names the dog Rover. Steve refuses to ask Lloyd to be best man in order not to annoy Tony. Gail and Michael think of calling the police but Nick persuades them not to. Tony and Tracy have another tryst in the shop stock room. He admits he feels guilty about their plan to take over the Rovers and Tracy’s worries he’s getting cold feet. Sean rustles up a meal for Billy but his disappointment is evident. Tony tells Steve he has no issue with Lloyd being best man. Mary arrives to stay at No.7, much to the delight of the twins. Callum brings David and the children back and tells Gail and Michael that David lost Max. David loses his temper and throws Callum, Sarah and Bethany out. Mary checks up and finds out that it could be weeks before she gets the motorhome back and she can't afford the pitch fees. Julie realises she may be stuck with her. Tracy tells Tony not to lose faith. Sarah and Bethany pack their bags and move in with an unsuspecting Nick. Todd and Jason interrupt Billy and Sean's evening. Bethany tells an interested Callum about David's van crash with Nick and says it was apparently done on purpose. Lloyd agrees to be Steve's best man. Todd enjoys ruining Billy and Sean's evening. Billy apologises to Sean and assures him he’s not ashamed of their relationship. A tearful David thinks his chances in court have gone and that, even worse, Max prefers Callum to him. Cast Regular cast *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Callum Logan - Sean Ward *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Lily Platt - Betsie & Emmie Taylor (Uncredited) Guest cast *Adrian Mortimer - Mark Moraghan Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Nick's Bistro *Barlow's Buys *Victoria Street *Liverpool - Hartley Quay Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: David frantically searches for missing Max; and back in Weatherfield, Tony suggests that Lloyd should replace him as Steve's best man, and tells Tracy he feels guilty about their plan involving The Rovers. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,210,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2015 episodes